


A Long Day

by taelscircus



Series: Spider-Man Sickfics [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Nausea, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: Peter just feels worse and worse as the day goes onorPeter suffers from an ear infection.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spider-Man Sickfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/843258
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a chapter 2 if anyone would like that! Just comment or send me an ask at infectiouswriting.tumblr.com

“Peter!” He heard a voice call out bringing him out of a deep sleep. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room and noted that he was feeling off. Something wasn’t right, “C’mon bud, you’re going to be late for school,” Aunt May said standing outside of his room and knocking on the door. He ignored the feeling and got out of bed blinking when a wave of dizziness rushed over him but soon enough it stopped and he was able to get up and get dressed for school before leaving his room and heading out for the day,

“Love ya may!” He called out as he left the room and ran down the stairs so he would be on time for school. 

He got there with only minutes to spare.

“Peter! I thought you wouldn’t be showing up,” Peter jumped when the voice spoke from behind, but his heartrate slowed when he realized it was Ned,

“Dude! Don’t do that,” Peter said as he turned around, “I woke up late…Guess I didn’t hear my alarm or something,” Peter said with a small shrug.

“Well you know the school policy—”

“We don’t even have a meet today, either way I can still go to practice.” Peter said with a small shrug and Ned shrugged back,

“Guess so. But it’s better to be safe.”

“It wasn’t my choice to wake up late.” Peter said as the bell rang and Ned smiled a bit, “I’ll seeya at lunch!”

There was nothing too interesting about the school day. Peter had a test or two but nothing too fancy. He got through the classes well enough but halfway through English his ear started to hurt. The pain wasn’t too bad at first, but throughout the rest of the class it had begun to escalate. 

He just tried to ignore it. 

When lunch rolled around, he wasn’t feeling too great. His ear had began ringing and he felt dizzy every time he stood up and the dizzy spells were beginning to last longer and longer. Plus, there was a bit of nausea forming. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to though. He just had to make it through the rest of the day.

“You feeling okay?” Peter hadn’t even realized he had completely zoned out until he was spoken to, “I’m not worried or anything, but to put it gently you look like shit.” Peter rolled his eyes and looked at Michelle, he couldn’t hear her too well over the ringing sound in his ear,

“I’m just…uh, my ear hurts?” He told her somewhat nervously, not really wanting to admit he was feeling horrible but also not wanting to just hide it if she already knew he didn’t look well. 

“Hm. Aight.” She responded before looking back down at her book. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ned asked as he sat down across from Peter, “You know you can go home if you need to, I’m sure no one will be upset with you if you do.” Peter just shrugged in response shoving a fry into his mouth,

“I’ll be fine until after practice, I’ll just go straight home.” Peter said with a small shrug wishing the conversation would shift away from him being the main topic. He didn’t like being spoken about, he found it awkward. 

“Alright well wanna talk about the newest Star Wars movie?” Ned asked. Peter was thankful the topic was off him. 

As the rest of the day dragged on Peter began to feel worse and worse but he felt like he could tough it out until the end of practice. It’s not like the day even had that much longer, he just had chemistry and Spanish left then he was done. Well, almost done. 

He had almost made it out the door when he remembered that still had his academic decathlon practice. He sighed as he turned on his heel, which was a major mistake as when he tried to take his next step forward, he stumbled and slammed into the lockers next to him. He quietly cursed before he regained his composure and walked the rest of the way to practice.

Practice wasn’t too bad. Except for the fact that Peter’s nausea was increasing at a alarmingly quick rate. As they were being asked questions, he could barely hear them, everything felt too hot and he was beginning to sweat.

“Peter.” Their teacher spoke and sighed, “do you need to go home?”

“Yeah dude,” Ned said, “You look worse than you did at lunch.”

“No! Uh – I-I’m fine,” Peter said forcing himself to perk up and offered the rest of them a small smile, “See!” 

“Mhm…Carry on,” Their teacher said after a moment of contemplating and Peter sighed – He had no clue why he did that instead of just agreeing and deciding to go home to the comfort of his own bed…and YouTube. 

As the practice went on Peter did try his best at answering the questions but after a while it became too hard to concentrate. 

He felt like he was going to throw up at any minute. 

He was so concentrated on trying to throw up he hadn’t even realized practice had ended and everyone was getting up and going to get their stuff.

“Peter,” Ned said poking Peter’s shoulder, but Peter just stayed silent blinking slowly as he tried to will the nausea away, but nothing was working and him vomiting was inevitable. 

“I’m going to throw up,” Peter mumbled as he slowly rose a hand up to his mouth,

“What’d you say?” Ned asked as he stepped away from Peter giving him some room.

“I’m going to—” Peter stood up, but he stood up a bit too quickly as the world spun in front of him and he suddenly heaved bringing up a torrent of vomit. He took a strangled breath before heaving again,

“Fuck.” Ned whispered as he reached over and gently rubbed Peter’s back. 

Peter blinked slowly as he just sat back down and closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The tablecloth in front of him and his shirt were both soaked with vomit.

“Want me to call May...?” Ned asked slowly and once again Peter nodded. 

This was going to be a shit night.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt gross. 

His ears were ringing, his stomach was still doing summersaults and to top it all off he was covered in his own vomit with everyone in the room staring at him. Luckily some of his teammates had left by this point but of course not all of them. He could hear Flash talking about him saying somehow about how gross he was. Peter was too distracted by his own illness to care.

At least it wasn’t too long before May got there. She was quick rushing in and being by Peter’s side, “Are you alright?” She asked then quietly scolded herself before adding, “Obviously you’re not okay but...it’ll be okay...I brought you a spare change of clothes since Ned told me you had gotten it all over yourself. I’m so sorry you’re not feeling well, Pete.” May said as she pulled a clean shirt out of what felt like thin air to Peter, but she had most likely brought a bag for him. Peter nodded and quietly gave her a thanks as he slowly stood up, nearly toppling over when another dizzy spell hit him. He didn’t understand why he kept being knocked off balance, but he supposed it had something to do with his ears. 

After he changed and put his soiled clothes back into a plastic bag May had apparently brought in, he walked out to the car with May. She got into the driver’s side as Peter slowly slid into the passenger side.

“Alright, honey,” She began then sighed softly, “I have to work tonight,” She told him looking over at him and placing her hand gently on his leg, “I talked to Happy and he said that Tony would be happy to have you spend the night over at the avenger's facility. Of course, if you’d rather I could always take off.”

“Mr. Stark wants me to stay?” Peter asked gently, a small smile forming on his face at the idea that the Tony Stark wanted to see him! Even if it was under less than ideal circumstances.

“That’s what Happy told me while we were talking on the phone.” May said before starting the car,” So I take it you want to go spend some time with Iron Man?”

“Yes!” Peter said full of energy before he put a hand over his hurting ear and whispered,” Ouch…”

The drive there felt like it took forever, but when they were there Peter was relieved to finally be getting out of the car. The movement had been beginning to make his nausea get any worse, but luckily, he was able to get to the facility without any more incidents. 

“Peter!” Tony said as he walked outside, having been informed that the two of them arrived, “Fancy seeing you here,” He said with a small smile before reaching out and patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks for watching over Peter while I’m at work,” May said with a small smile, “I trust you’ll take good care of him. And not—”

“Geesh, act as I’ve never interacted with a kid before. I know how these things work. We have dinner, playtime, then when bedtime comes, I read him a book give him a kiss goodnight then it’s time for the grownups to party.”

May rolled her eyes before pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “Make sure Tony behaves,” She tells him gently before patting his back and getting into her car, “Love you Peter.”

“Love you too, May,” Peter said trying to muster up the energy to sound his normal self. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said as he turned his attention onto Peter,” Can you walk alright?” Peter just nodded in response before trying to take a few steps forward but tilting a bit too far to one side and nearly collapsing,

“Something’s a bit wrong with my balance,” He then quietly admitted, and Tony nodded walking to Peter and wrapping an arm around Peter to help him stay balanced and have a half-assed possibility of being able to walk forward. 

Once inside Tony helped Peter get situated on the couch, giving him his choice of pillowing and blankets before offering him the television remote, “If you wanna watch anything we can, its entirely your choice.” He told Peter before stopping and standing still for a few more moments before asking, “What would you like for dinner?”

Peter groaned dinner was not on the list of things he wanted to think about, “I don’t know...Mr. Stark my stomach hurts, and my head.”

“And your ear?” Tony said pointing out that Peter had a hand against his ear,

“…And my ear.” Peter agreed.

“Well…We can do something small for dinner, how about I make you some toast and bring some water out and if you can keep that down and you’re hungry later we can try something then.”

“Alright, thank you,” Peter said removing his hand from his ear and laying down on the couch looking at the blank television screen.

When Tony returned from the kitchen, he didn’t expect to find the kid curled up on the couch shaking softly. Tony set down the toast and glass of water before slowly approaching the kid and gently placing a hand on his shoulder,” Hey, kid? Everything alright?” When he got no response, he gently shook his shoulder,” Peter?” When he heard his name Peter slowly uncurled himself and looked up at Tony, tears still running down his face.

“It hurts, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered, and Tony’s heart broke.

“Scoot over kid,” Tony said gently waiting for Peter to make some space before sitting himself down on the couch and gently instructing Peter,” If you’d like you can put your head on my lap, I can like...Pet your hair or something if that’ll make you even a bit more comfortable.”

“Thank you again…” Peter whispered before slowly readjusting so his head would be on Tony’s lap, closing his eyes as he felt his mentor begin to run his fingers through his hair,” goodnight, Mr. Stark.”

“Sleep well, kid.”


End file.
